¿Celos?
by Hikari 1909
Summary: Breve historia entre Kise y Kuroko. Casi One-shot de dos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Desde la celebración del cumpleaños número 17 de Tetsuya Kuroko, toda la ex generación de los milagros, se había vuelto a unir. Trataban de reunirse al menos una vez al mes todos los integrantes. Jugaban basketball callejero y luego compartían una agradable tarde-noche donde se contaban todas las anécdotas sucedidas durante el tiempo que no podían verse.

Akashi y Murasakibara solían quedarse a dormir usualmente en la casa de Midorima, quien tenía la casa más grande y cómoda de todos.

Sin dudas, todos estaban felices con el recuentro. Hasta Murasakibara. Si bien, tendía a ocultarlo y se hacía de rogar, siempre estaba disponible para las fechas de la reuniones, las cuales eran avisadas con tiempo por Kise, quien hasta había creado un grupo de chat exclusivo para ellos.

Obviamente, tener un grupo, donde el administrador era Kise Ryouta, era pertenecer a un grupo donde siempre podía uno encontrar algo gracioso y divertido. Kise solía mantener el espíritu del grupo vivo, ya que nadie se daba el tiempo para eso. Siempre estaba enviando mensajes a todos, fotografías de sus sesiones fotográficas cómo modelo, la portada de revista donde salía, fotografías de sus reuniones, algún meme de alguna noticia circulante. Solía también coordinar con tiempo las próximas reuniones del grupo y siempre daba los buenos días al grupo y deseaba la mejor de las suertes cuando alguien tenía algún examen, partido o algo importante.

No era que siempre tuviera éxito y tuviera alguna respuesta. Es más, casi siempre recibía un "déjate de molestar Kise", "Abúrrete" o "deja de mandar tonterías que a nadie le importan", pero aún así su ánimo no disminuía en hacerlo, puesto que sabía, que eso les daba tema de conversación, aunque fuera para molestarlo a él en bloque.

Otro motivo por el cual lo hacía, era por Kuroko. Kise había notado lo feliz que el chico de ojos celeste se había puesto al verlos a todos reunidos. Kise quería verlo feliz, por eso todas las mañanas, siempre enviaba al grupo un mensaje dirigido a él en especial.

\- "Buenos días a todos y en especial a mi querido Kurokocchi" (seguido de un corazón).

Todos pensaban que era para fastidiar a Kuroko, pero no era así. Kise quería que Kuroko tomara conciencia de él. A pesar de las diferencias en sus respectivas formas de ser, Kise amaba a la pequeña de sombra de Seirin. Por eso lo había ido a buscar e invitado a que se cambiara de escuela, por eso había hablado con él diciéndole que Kagami algún día lo dejaría, y así muchas cosas más.

Sabía que Kuroko lo veía como a un rival digno de vencer y como a un amigo, pero él quería ser algo más para él. Quería que Kuroko lo quisiera a él y Kise haría todo lo que estuviera de su parte para poder acercarse a Kuroko.

Ese día, comenzó como todos, a penas se despertó, envió su saludo matutino…

\- "Deja dormir Kise"- ¡Aún es muy temprano para que estés molestando!- le respondió Aomine

\- ¿Cómo que temprano?- ¡Levántate flojo, vas a hacer que Momoi llegue tarde a la escuela por tu culpa!- le respondía él divertido.

\- ¡Buenos Ryota y a todos!- le respondía siempre amablemente Akashi

\- ¡Bueno días! – les respondía Midorima. Según Oha Asa hoy será un día afortunado para Cáncer y Sagitario. Los demás tengan cuidado, sobre todo géminis.

\- ¿A quien le interesa eso Mido-chin?- le decía Murasakibara

\- Ah no reclames, todo porque Libra tendrá una suerte regular el día de hoy.

\- ¡Buenos días Kise-Kun!- ¡Buenos días a todos los demás!- contestaba Kuroko recién despertando…

\- ¡Buenos días mi querido Kurokocchi! ¡Qué tengas un muy lindo día!- le respondía feliz Kise.

Y así, eran casi todas las mañanas... Kise siempre animando el despertar de todos, Midorima dando sus pronósticos respecto al horóscopo, el desagrado y fastidio de Aomine y Murasakibara, la cordialidad de Akashi y la respuesta neutra de Kuroko.

Durante el día, Kise se la pasaba enviando algo gracioso, pero siempre terminaba recibiendo algún reproche. No faltaba el que olvidaba apagar o dejar en silencio el celular durante el periodo de clases, y éste sonaba al recibir el mensaje. Lo que le había valido más de reto a más de uno de ellos. (incluido Kise)

Pero no había reproche ni reto que lo detuviera. Kise quería al grupo unido y en contacto.

Un día, como todas las mañanas, Kuroko se encontró camino a la escuela con Kagami. Kagami solía esperarlo siempre en el mismo lugar, para luego caminar juntos el trayecto que les quedaba.

\- ¡Luces fatal Kuroko! ¿No pudiste dormir?- le preguntó burlándose

\- Kise-Kun- le dijo molesto mostrándole el celular

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero que hacía trabajando a las 5am?- ¿Y cómo puede verse tan radiante? – le preguntó sorprendido Kagami al ver la imagen que Kise había enviado al grupo

\- No sé, pero la envío muy temprano, me despertó. - Kise-kun no respeta los horarios de nadie. Todo el día se la pasa mandándonos cosas y mensajes.

Kagami se puso a mirar la foto detenidamente, así como el mensaje escrito en él:

\- ¡Mira Kurokocchi! ¡Ya estoy trabajando desde muy temprano!- esta sesión de fotos es muy importante, saldrá en la portada de la revista Masculina "Hombres y Moda", pero tú y el grupo tendrán la primicia. ¡Buen día!

Estaba leyendo eso, cuando entra otro mensaje de Kise:

\- ¿Kurokocchi no te gustó? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¡Qué malo eres!- ¡yo ya esperando en mi salón para que comiencen las clases! ¿Llegaste a tu escuela?. ¿A los demás, les gustó mi foto?

\- ¡Cállate maldito Kise de una vez!- ¡Si sigues mandando cosas a esas horas, me saldré del grupo!- le escribía Aomine

\- ¡Yo igual Se-chin!- por favor deja dormir tranquilo. Hoy nos despertaste a todos muy temprano- le reclama Murasakibara

\- Kise- ¿Por qué no le escribes a Kuroko directamente mejor?- ¡No escribas en el grupo todo el día? ¿Quieres?- había escrito Midorima molesto.

\- Mmmmm – dijo de repente Kagami

\- ¿Qué?- dijo bostezando Kuroko y restregándose los ojos

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta que Kise te dirige los mensajes a ti?- todos parten dirigidos a ti y luego a los demás…

\- ¿En serio?-

\- Si, mira si hasta Midorima le puso eso- le dijo Kagami mostrándole el mensaje

\- Puede ser porque soy el único que no le contesta con alguna pesadez- le dijo Kuroko cansado. – Hasta a Akashi-kun ha perdido los estribos más de una vez….

Kagami lo miró por unos segundos y continuó leyendo los mensajes anteriores..

\- Pues no, definitivamente Kise te dirige todos los mensajes a ti, de hecho, hasta corazones te coloca. -¿No crees que pueda estar enamorado de ti Kuroko?

\- ¿Qué dices?- ese comentario logró despertar a Kuroko y por algún extraño motivo su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

\- Kuroko, creo que Kise busca llamar tu atención. Él siempre ha mostrado fascinación por ti. Desde que lo conozco ha sido así. Siempre se lanza a tus brazos, te abraza, te busca… no sé, yo quizás lo pensaría….

\- Pues no creo Kagami-kun- él siempre anda rodeado de chicas y….

\- ¿Pero lo has visto salir con alguna?- le preguntó Kagami

\- No, pero…

\- Bueno, quizás es idea mía. Pero yo que tú lo pensaba. Creo que dentro del grupo, ya hay más de uno que lo piensa.

Kuroko, no quiso pensar más en el asunto durante esa mañana. Pero por la noche, tomó su celular y se puso a revisar todos los mensajes históricos que tenía registrados, y efectivamente, Kise siempre se los dirigía a él. Kuroko no sabía que pensar al respecto. Kise siempre había demostrado cierta inclinación o preferencia hacia él, pero él siempre lo había atribuido a la cercanía que tenían desde hace años por haber sido su tutor cuando ingresó al equipo.

Sus personalidades eran muy opuestas, pero nunca chocaban entre sí. Era verdad que Kise lograba de vez en cuando sobrepasarlo con tanta estupidez. Hablaba demasiado rápido y casi siempre eran tonterías o banalidades. Le gustaba lucirse frente a él y frente a todos. Siempre se le colgaba al cuello y lo abraza hasta la estrangulación, cosa que lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Solía reírse con esa risa idiota que nadie soportaba y que le hacía merecedor siempre de un golpe por parte de Aomine. Era ruidoso y extrovertido. Todo lo opuesto a él. Pero a pesar de todo eso, le agradaba mucho su compañía. Se sentía a gusto y tranquilo a su lado. A pesar de ser famoso y muy talentoso, cuando estaba con él, jamás se mostraba prepotente ni engreído, al contrario, era cálido, afable y sencillo.

Pero prefirió no pensar en eso. Kise siempre estaba rodeado de lindas chicas, y seguramente lo hacía por cariño. Así que decidió olvidarse de lo dicho por Kagami-kun y no pensar más en el tema.

La fecha de la próxima reunión mensual se aproximaba. Estaba todo listo. Faltaban solo unos días. Kise obviamente era el más ansioso de todos, y organizaba hasta los más mínimos detalles para que todo saliera perfecto.

Akashi y Murasakibara llegarían temprano el sábado por la mañana. Se juntarían en la cancha de basketball callejero como siempre y jugarían por un buen rato. Irían a almorzar al departamento de Kise y luego ya llegada la noche, volverían a ir a jugar.

\- ¿Cómo estás Kurokocchi?- le preguntó Kise tirándose sobre Kuroko abrazándolo fuertemente apenas llegó. (Kuroko se sonrojó).

\- ¡Oi Kise- deja de acosar a Tetsu!- le había gritado Aomine lo que había hecho sonrojar a Kise y echo reír al resto. (Kuroko incluido).

Todo el rato, Kise se mostró atento como siempre con Kuroko, así cómo con los demás. Pero él siempre se preocupaba de estar a su lado siempre, lloriqueó hasta el cansancio para poder jugar en el mismo equipo con él, si hasta bloqueador le había echado en el rostro, con tal que no se bronceara su rostro blanco porcelana. Pero a Kuroko, por alguna razón, la excesiva atención que recibía de su parte, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Terminado el partido, mientras caminaban rumbo al departamento de Kise, éste fue reconocido por un grupo de fanáticas, las cuales prácticamente lo acorralaron interrumpiéndole el paso. Kise con gran paciencia firmó autógrafos, se tomó fotos con ellas y les dijo más que una frase galante a cada una de ellas. Las trataba a todas de hermosas, lindas, simpáticas, etc, lo que tenía a sus fans éxtasis. Este comportamiento de Kise, era totalmente distinto al Kise que ellos conocían, lo que provocó más de una risotada por parte de la generación de los milagros y por algún motivo, un gran disgusto en Kuroko. Lucía como todo un galán y era sorprendente su facilidad para "engatusar" a las jóvenes enamoradas de él.

Luego de lograr separarse del grupo de niñas, pudieron seguir caminando hasta el departamento de Kise, no sin antes que Akashi le prestara un par de anteojos y un jockey para que pudieran caminar tranquilos sin ser asaltados por otro grupo de fanáticas.

\- ¡Eres todo un adulador Kise!- le dijo enfadado Midorima

\- Bueno, es solo saber decir las palabras correctas, es solo cosa de práctica- dijo algo engreído.

Rápidamente Kise se situó al lado de Kuroko, pero por más que le habló, no pudo obtener más que monosílabos como respuestas.

Al llegar a su departamento, se sorprendieron de todo lo que Kise había preparado. Si bien, él no había cocinado nada, había encargado a su restaurante favorito una gran cantidad de comida y dulces para sus amigos. Todos estaban sorprendidos. La comida estaba deliciosa y era demasiada. Seguramente Kise se debía haber gastado una buena suma de dinero en preparar todo eso…

\- Bueno, con esto te perdono todos los mensajes que nos mandas a diario Kise- le dijo Aomine comiendo más de lo que sus estómago estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

\- Ohhh- no se molesten conmigo- yo solo quiero que estemos en contacto siempre- hacerlos reír si puedo y mostrarles algo de mi día a día.

\- Lo que no te voy a perdonar eso sí, es que no nos hayas presentados a todo ese grupo de chicas que se te acercó. Habían unas bien buenas Kise- le dijo en forma molesta Aomine. A Kuroko se le cayeron los palillos de la mesa.

\- ¿Estás de broma Aomine?- No puedo hacer eso. Ellas son mis fans- debo ser caballeroso con ellas, no podría presentarles a un monstruo como tú…

\- Eso fue más que ser caballeroso Kise-kun- Con ese comportamiento solo haces que se creen falsas expectativas. Si no las vas a tomar en serio, seria mejor que te comportaras algo más indiferente. Casi te faltó darles tú número de teléfono a todas – le dijo Kuroko muy serio.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Kuroko, pero a su vez, todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo serio y molesto que se veía. Kise fue el más impresionado de todos.

\- ¿Pero Kurokocchi qué dices?- debo ser caballero con ellas. Eso es parte de mi trabajo. Gracias a ellas soy lo que soy. Ellas son las que compran mis revistas y me alientan a seguir en este rubro.

\- Pero hubieras visto tu comportamiento con ellas. Te veías ridículo. Sonriendo y tratándolas a todas como si fueran diosas. Y eso que son simples fans. Con razón te inventan tanta relación con las modelos con las que sales en las fotos… si te comportas así con mujeres normales, me imagino la forma en la que te comportarás con las súper modelos con las que te sueles fotografiar.

Todos sintieron como el ambiente se tensó. Kise se paró y comenzó a levantar los platos ya desocupados y los llevó a la cocina. Midorima se levantó a ayudarlo, seguido por Murasakibara.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso Tetsu?- le preguntó Aomine sorprendido

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que tengo razón?

\- La tengas o no Tetsuya, no es asunto de nosotros- le respondió Akashi sorprendido. - Como bien dijo Kise, ese es su trabajo. A mi me parece bien que sea atento con sus fans, por eso lo estiman. Pudiendo ser engreído e indiferente, las trata con cariño y respeto. No importa si son bellas o no a su criterio, él no hace distinciones. Eso debe ser valioso para sus fans.

\- Pero así nunca nadie podrá tomarlo en serio ¿no crees?- le volvió a preguntar Kuroko serio.

\- ¿Por qué alguien no podría tomarme en serio Kurokocchi?- le preguntó Kise apareciendo de pronto desde la cocina (La situación se estaba tornado cada vez más compleja).

\- ¿Crees que alguien verdad podría tomarte en serio Kise-kun? -¿Quién te va a tomar en serio si no eres sincero con las personas? ¡Lo único que haces es crearles falsas expectativas a esas jóvenes?. - ¿Crees que alguien podría aceptar salir en serio contigo? ¿Tener algún tipo de relación?.

\- Pero Kurokocchi …

\- Además de mencionar la cantidad de estupideces que envías por mensaje al grupo todos los días. ¡Cómo si nos importara lo que haces a todas horas! – pregúntale a cualquiera que está aquí, nadie te toma en serio.

\- Tetsuya- lo reprendió sorprendido Akashi enojado

\- Eh Kise, no le hagas caso – le dijo Aomine – Por alguna razón Tetsu se molestó por algo…

\- No, déjenlo que continúe – quiero saber qué me quiere decir, y si es lo que piensan todos, mejor aún si me lo dicen de una vez, ¿No les parece?- su voz se tendió a quebrar.

\- Lo único que te digo es que nadie te va a tomar en serio con esa actitud tan infantil que tienes. Además que tú no tomas nada en serio ni a nadie - ¡deja de jugar con las personas!

\- ¿Actitud infantil?- preguntó él. – Sí, quizás - Intento ser alegre y despreocupado, no un tonto grave, quiero que el grupo se mantenga unido Kurokocchi. - Pero sabes, suelo ser una persona bastante seria en general –Kuroko lo miró incrédulo. - ¿No me crees?- bueno, me mantengo solo, vivo solo, trabajo a todas horas como modelo, tengo buenas calificaciones en el colegio, juego basketball a diario con mis compañeros, no suelo saltarme los entrenamientos, visito a mi familia seguido, trato de ser atento con mis fans e intento mandarle cosas chistosas para alegrarles el día a todos y que se rían al menos un rato- Si todo esto no sirve para que alguien me tome en serio, de verdad entonces, no sé qué más puedo ser, soy solo un ser humano- lo siento- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- pensé que me conocías más…

\- ¿Cómo saberlo Kise? ¿No es acaso solo usar las palabras correctas?- le preguntó Kuroko

Kise sintió cómo la ironía y enojo en las palabras de Kuroko lo herían muy dentro de su corazón.

\- Ya Kise, tienes razón- le dijo Aomine tomándolo del hombro – No le hagas caso. Si es verdad que a veces tus mensajes nos molestan, pero sabemos que lo haces con buenas intenciones… aunque trata de medirte en la hora- le dijo sonriendo

\- ¡Vamos no discutan!- mejor vamos a jugar quieren, vamos por otro partido- exclamó Midorima acomodándose los lentes. Todo estaba muy serio y Kise, que si bien solía ser irritante, se le notaba que se había sentido profundamente mal y eso no le había agradado. Después de todo, lo que decía era verdad, que todos se hubieran unido y se juntaran, era todo gracias a sus esfuerzos.

\- Si vamos- dijo Akashi levantándose

Y así partieron a jugar. Pero el partido se tornó algo tenso. Esta vez, Kise no quiso estar en el mismo equipo de Kuroko y no era el mismo. Su mente estaba en otro lado. Kuroko lo notó y de pronto comenzó a sentir un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Había sido muy injusto con Kise y lo había atacado en frente de todos, ¿Y a causa de qué?, ¿CELOS?. Eso era en lo único que podía pensar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la atención de Kise que no pudo soportar que tratara con tanta familiaridad y atención a personas que no conocía. Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez Kise en verdad, no sentía nada especial por él. Kuroko se había comportado mal y lo sabía.

Ese día terminó, y Kuroko no pudo hablar con Kise. Necesitaba pedirle disculpas, pero él no le dio la oportunidad de acercarse. Había visto cómo había estado al borde del llanto, cuando le dijo lo que le dijo, y de no ser por Aomine, seguramente no se hubiera podido contener.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Kise no mandó las fotos que había tomado del día que habían pasado juntos, ni tampoco envió mensajes al grupo ni nada.

Así como tampoco lo hizo el día lunes y ni ningún día de esa semana. El chat del grupo había muerto. Ya no estaba el característico ¡Buenos días Kurokocchi! de él, ni los mensajes que lo hacían reír más de alguna vez al día.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de lo mismo. Si bien, eso traía algo de paz, todos estaban acostumbrados a las payasadas de Kise y a su forma de ser. Todos extrañaban los buenos días de todos, el horóscopo de Midorima, los retos de Aomine, la cordialidad de Akashi, es decir, todo lo que involucraba tener a Kise al mando del chat. Y Kuroko extrañaba su buenos días especialmente dedicado a él.

El primero en romper el silencio, fue Aomine:

\- ¿Pero que pasa que hay tanto silencio en este grupo?- ¿Dónde está nuestro administrador oficial?

\- ¡Si, extraño mis buenos días Se-chin! – escribía Murasakibara

\- ¿Y cual será el horóscopo para hoy?- preguntaba Akashi para amenizar y seguir la conversación

\- Sagitario y Libra tendrán un buen día… en cambio Acuario y géminis pasarán por momentos difíciles hoy…

\- ¿Y cual sería mi amuleto de la suerte?- le preguntó Kuroko para ¿contrarrestar eso?

\- Un patito de goma – le respondió Midorima. Si quieres uno, te lo enviaré con Takao.

\- No es necesario Midorima-kun, mi vecina tiene una hija pequeña, le iré a pedir su patito de goma, por más extraño que le parezca – le respondió Kuroko.

A pesar de que los mensajes habían sido leídos por todos, Kise no intervino en la conversación. Estaba sumamente dolido y sentido con Kuroko. Pero lo bueno era ver que el grupo se había activado, sin necesidad de que él lo hiciera.

\- Ryouta ¿Por qué no dices nada?- le preguntó Akashi como a eso del medio día. ¿No tienes nada que contarnos?

Kise no podía no contestarle a su excapitán, por lo que respondió:

\- ¡Hola Akashicchi! – he estado muy ocupado con mi trabajo y la escuela. No me da tiempo para nada. Gracias al aviso de Midorima, vi mi horóscopo hoy y busqué mi amuleto de la suerte, hasta el momento he podido tener un buen día. ¡Saludos!

Y eso fue toda la intervención de Kise. También por las redes sociales, estaba incomunicado. A veces, subía una que otra foto, pero todos sabían que su cuenta a veces era manejada por su manager para subir fotos de él y promocionarlo, ya que cuando Kise lo hacía, se notaba a leguas, por los comentarios tan típicos que él solía hacer.

Todos estaban preocupados. Kise no solía ser así. Seguramente lo que le había dicho Kuroko lo había lastimado demasiado, por lo que Akashi le pidió que interviniera:

\- Tetsuya, ¿Por qué no hablas con él? – Invítalo a jugar contigo. Seguro te dirá que sí. Recuerda que de todos, tu eres su favorito…

\- Ya no creo que lo sea Akashi-kun

\- Llámalo e invítalo. Que vaya tu amigo Kagami Taiga, quizás eso lo motiva más- le dijo

Kuroko, armándose de valor, le escribió el chat:

\- Kise-kun, ¿vamos a jugar hoy un partido de Basket callejero?. Vamos a ir a jugar con Kagami y Aomine, ¿qué te parece?

\- No puedo, Tengo mucho trabajo esta semana. No pasaré tiempo en mi casa, pero muchas gracias de todas formas Kuroko.

¿Kuroko? ¿Kuroko? – esto era grave. Kise nunca le había dicho así. Siempre le decía Kurokocchi y era cariñoso con él. Pero esta vez, a Kuroko no le quedaron dudas de que tenía que hacer algo más.

La falta del "cchi" en el apellido de Kuroko, no pasó desapercibido por nadie del grupo. Todos estaban preocupados. Al parecer Kise estaba más lastimado de lo que parecía, y no solo con Kuroko, al parecer era con el grupo entero.

Esa tarde se juntaron Kuroko, Aomine y Kagami a jugar, pero en vez de hacer eso, se dedicaron a buscar una solución al problema.

\- Lo mejor será que vayas a su casa y hables con él personalmente- le dijo Kagami

\- Pero dijo que estará trabajando esta semana

\- Bueno, pero debe llegar a alguna hora a su departamento Tetsu- le decía Aomine

\- Si, lo mejor será ir a hacerle guardia y hablar con él. No quiero que me odie…

\- El no te odia Kuroko- ya te lo dije una vez- solo que no sé cómo fuiste capaz de decirle lo que le dijiste sabiendo lo que él siente por ti.

\- Ya lo sé Kagami- no me lo recuerdes- sé que fui un idiota…

\- ¿O estabas celoso?- le preguntó alzando una ceja. Aomine no entendía nada.

\- Puede ser … - le contestó mirando hacia abajo

\- ¿Qué están insinuando? – les preguntó Aomine asombrado

\- Nada- le dijo Kuroko medio ruborizado

\- ¿Te gusta Kise, Tetsu?- le preguntó asombrado

\- ¡Vamos Ahomine! ¿Acaso no viste el acoso constante de Kise hacia Kuroko?. A Kise siempre le ha gustado Kuroko, y nada mejor que una persona enamorada de uno para despertar esa clase de sentimientos, ¿o no?

\- ¡Dios! – ¡A Satsuki le va a dar un infarto cuando lo sepa! – comentó Aomine tapándose la cara con una mano. Y seré yo quien se va a tener que tomar el tiempo de consolarla.

\- Pero nada es seguro Aomine-kun- le dijo Kuroko. Son solo conjeturas aún.

\- Tetsu, ¿Le viste la cara a Kise cuando le dijiste eso? ¿estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar?. Y no solo en ese momento, en varios más, durante el partido. - ¡Dios ahora entiendo todo claramente!- decía Aomine. Tú sabes perfectamente, que si cualquiera de nosotros le hubiera dicho eso, no le hubiera importado y hubiera seguido como si nada. Pero cómo fuiste tú, se derrumbó. ¡Ahora entiendo el por qué!

\- ¡Ya vamos! – pongámosle fin a esta situación. Vamos al departamento de Kise y le haremos guardia hasta que llegue. Ahí tu entras, le pides perdón, le dices que te gusta y asunto arreglado- le dijo Kagami como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

\- Haces que suene tan sencillo Kagami-Kun

\- Lo es Kuroko, solo tienes que ser sincero…

Caminaron los tres hacia el departamento de Kise. Se sorprendieron al ver que había luz en él, probablemente ya había llegado a su casa.

En eso Aomine toma su celular y le escribe un mensaje directamente a él y le pregunta:

 _ **Aomine:**_ Oi Kise, ¿Ya saliste del trabajo? ¡Aun estamos en la cancha!

 _ **Kise:**_ No Aomine, estoy en la productora. Me queda aún un rato.

 _ **Aomine:**_ Bueno, para otra vez será. Me gustaría pasar a verte a tu departamento más tarde, ¿Puedo?

 _ **Kise:**_ Llegaré tarde Aomine…

 _ **Aomine:**_ Pero, ¿estará tu hermana o alguien en él, la sra de la limpieza?

 _ **Kise:**_ No, no hay nadie- ¿vivo solo, recuerdas?

 _ **Aomin**_ e: Está bien, solo te quería pasar a ver un rato. Andas muy raro. Será para la próxima.

\- Está mintiendo- les dijo Aomine a Kagami y Kuroko. Seguramente está en su departamento y usó la excusa del trabajo para evadirme.

\- Ve Kuroko- anda a hablar con él- lo alentó Kagami

\- Está bien- dijo él armándose de valor y subiendo las escaleras del departamento de Kise.

Al tocar el timbre, vio como Kise se acercó. Debe haberse sorprendido verlo parado fuera de su departamento a través de la mirilla de la puerta, porque se demoró en abrirle.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Kuroko?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Necesito hablar contigo Kise-kun

\- Ok, pasa- le dijo él muy serio luego de pensarlo un par de segundos.

Kuroko se sorprendió. Realmente Kise tenía su departamento impecable. Todo siempre muy ordenado.

\- Vaya, tu departamento siempre está impecable- le dijo él para tratar de romper el hielo.

\- Gracias- le dijo él - ¿Quieres algo? Puedo ofrecerte jugo, agua, bebida no, porque no tomas, ¿pero qué te puedo ofrecer?

Kuroko se enterneció. A parte de Kagami que convivía con él casi todo el día, seguramente Kise era el único que recordaba que no podía tomar bebidas gaseosas.

\- Nada Kise-kun. Solo quiero hablar contigo…

\- ¿De qué?- le preguntó serio sentándose en el sillón. Esa no era la cara con que él siempre lo miraba.

\- Kise, favor no me mires así- le dijo Kuroko – Sé que me equivoqué, te dije cosas que no correspondían ese día, lo lamento, no quise hacerlo…

\- No importa Kuroko- creo hiciste que me diera cuenta que solo hago el papel de idiota todo el tiempo. Tienes razón, nadie me tomará en serio nunca, después de todo, nadie del grupo lo hace.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Tú eres el alma del grupo! ¡El que nos hace reír a diario, el que nos hace enojar a veces también, pero si el grupo comparte y estamos en contacto es gracias a ti!

Kise lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Eso fue lo que intenté hacer. Pero gracias a ti me di cuenta que sólo soy un idiota que los desespera a todos y que nadie toma en serio. Pensé que me tenías mayor estima Kuroko, al menos yo siempre te había apreciado harto…quizás demasiado- una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Kise.

\- ¿Por qué me dices así? ¿Por qué me llamas Kuroko? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todo? ¿Me vas a dejar atrás por esto?- las manos de Kuroko temblaron por la rabia y la pena.

\- No, solo que he decidido no utilizar el cchi con nadie más. Parece que eso también era objeto de burlas entre ustedes.

\- ¡Dios noooo!- ¡Kise basta, así no eres tú!

\- Da lo mismo Kuroko. Ahora favor vete a tu casa. No estaba preparado para tener visitas ahora. Debo estudiar y dormir. Mañana tendré un pesado día.

Kuroko no pudo evitarlo. Le dolía tanto ver y escucha a Kise así, tan deprimido, resignado, que no pudo contener las lágrimas. Kise al verlo llorar, no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarlo. Estaba muy lejos de olvidar lo que sentía por él, después de todo…

\- Lo lamento Kise- le dijo Kuroko aferrándose a su pecho- lo lamento

\- ¿Pero por qué te pones así?- le preguntó

\- Porque no te quise hacer sufrir.. fueron solo celos de mi parte Kise-kun

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Celos?- le preguntó mientras su corazón le comenzaba a palpitar y sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

\- Si- no me gustó la atención que le dabas a esas fans tuyas. Eres demasiado atento con todas y con todos, le creas falsas expectativas a la gente. Por eso, llegué a creer que yo… podría… Bueno, no sé…

\- ¿Qué estás diciéndome Kurokocchi?- le preguntó Kise mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Kise-kun discúlpame, no quiero que cambies tu forma de ser por mi culpa. Todos te queremos cómo eres…

\- Kurokocchi no me cambies el tema por favor…. ¿Tu me quieres?

Kuroko no pudo contestar, solo se aferró al pecho de Kise. Kise lo volvió a abrazar.

\- ¡Mi amado Kurokocchi, no puedo creerlo!- le dijo Kise refugiándose en su hombro. Si de verdad me quieres, es que todo lo que hecho este tiempo, ha valido la pena. Quiere decir, ¡que mis sentimientos te han alcanzado por fin!.

\- ¿Hablas en serio Kise-kun?

\- Por su puesto. Desde siempre. De una u otra forma siempre te quise. Solo que desde hace un tiempo, tomé plena conciencia de ello. No sabía cómo decírtelo. Jamás pensé que me mirarías siquiera. Somos tan diferentes, lo sé, pero eso solo hace que te quiera más.

\- Kise-kun- le dijo Kuroko mirándolo a los ojos. – Te he extrañado mucho estos días. Necesito despertar sabiendo que tendré un mensaje tuyo esperando a ser leído al despertar…

No hubo nada más qué decir. Kise se separó un poco de él y lo besó con ternura. La diferencia de altura se hizo un tanto notoria, por lo que Kuroko tuvo que empinarse para alcanzarlo un poco y poder rodearlo con sus brazos. Ambos temblaban. Estaban muy nerviosos y emocionados.

\- ¡Te quiero Kurokocchi!- le dijo tomando un poco de aire, lo necesitaba…

\- Yo también Kise-

\- ¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a Tetsu con Kise?- le preguntó Aomine a Kagami mientras esperaban afuera del departamento de Kise por Kuroko.

\- Bien- le dijo Kagami mostrándole el departamento de Kise. La luz que alumbraba el living se había apagado y se podía percibir una luz mucho más tenue que seguramente venía del dormitorio de Kise.

\- ¡Qué bien!- me alegro por ellos dos. - ¿Quieres ir a jugar un 1 a 1?- le preguntó Aomine a Kagami, tengo que prepararme mentalmente para cuando Satsuki se entere de esto.

\- Oh siiii- pobre, seguro le va a dar algo

\- Si- dijo Aomine malhumorado – ¿Oye, quien crees que hará de seme en esa relación?

\- ¡Basta Aomine!- no me preguntes esas cosas a mí- le dijo ruborizado.

Kagami miró por última vez el departamento de Kise y sonrió. Con esto tendría para molestar a Kuroko por el resto de sus días.

 _ **Esta es una sencilla y breve historia que se me vino a la mente y la quise compartir. Ojalá ustedes compartan ahora conmigo sus opiniones ... :)**_


End file.
